Rachelbond
Rachelbond from Hastings A fifty three year old lady who had fallen on hard times, originally from Norfolk on the east coast of England. She was married to a wealthy merchant, but when he died on a voyage she was left without family or resources. She found humble lodgings in Dover and has tried hard to make her way back to respectability. Wading on the shore catching fish wasn't a bad chore on nice days, but often storms blew up high waves which made it too difficult, and she lacked the skills for other employment. Little by little she had clawed her way upwards and she had a respectable position within the town. Then life changed and Jah called her to Sevenoaks where she found family by name of Markov. She loves all her new family, but circumstances mean that she has become very close with the head of the family, Hydrarider, and her dear sister Shirinova. When Sevenoaks closed she moved to Hastings. She has two adopted sons, LukeDuke and Googleywob. Occupation Rachelbond currently has one corn and one sheep field. Rachelbond has been a butcher. . Rachelbond has previously kept cows and sheep and pigs and grown corn and wheat. Rachelbond was skipper of the fishing boat "Storm Petrel" Coat of Arms and other honours A lozenge shape as befits a lady. Divided in half with the left (sinister) section being green (vert) with a boars head silver (argent). This half represents the land and her pigs. The other half is azure (blue) with a gold (or) ship, representing the sea and her fishing boat. The ermine at the top represents her original home of Norfolk. The small crown on top represents the award of Baroness. The motto means "Hand on the lamp of life". The Crown's Medal for Public Service (CMP) February 1458 In April 1458 she was made Baroness of Bexhill. Life in Dover/Sevenoaks Rachel made many mistakes since coming to Dover, and has levelled up too fast, or bought clothes rather than looking after advancement, but she came to the position where she had a comfortable home, two fields of pigs, and a butcher's shop called the "Dover Deli" where she sold not only her own speciality pork, but beef and fresh fish too. She gradually became a regular customer at the Stumble Inn, and spent hours listening to some of the dignitories, including previous Mayors Linx and Plotnik. Her interests in Politics grew a little and she was persuaded to join the Sussex Coalition list, albeit in a very lowly position. In November 1457 she was persuaded to run for Mayor, rather reluctantly it has to be said, not because of an unwillingness to serve, but worried about her worthiness to be able to do what was needed. When she took office she found that she enjoyed it, and although she did not stand again as Nataliaah wanted a chance, she took office again in January. February and March 1458. She was humbled by the award of a medal, and although she attended the ceremony, she dashed in and out as soon as she could. She has served on the council for several sessions, before an enforced retreat stopped her activity. Family Rachel had remained single since arriving in Dover. No parents living that she knows of, no children, and previous husband drowned, she is reluctant at her age to make new commitments. She has adopted Googleywob, and hopes that she can steer him on the path of the straight and narrow, but he has moved on to find a life of his own. LukeDuke is a recent adoptee. Is there a happy ending to her story? Doubtful. but she still keep a little sliver of hope that she can find someone to share her life, Sevenoaks brought new family. Brother Hydrarider and sister Shirinova being the ones she knew best, but others helped fill her heart with new found lovel Shiri has become more than a sister to her, a true friend as well. A certain corn farmer has caught her eye, and she hopes something might come of that. Friends Rachel has been blessed by some very good friends. Top of the list has to be Krystalyne from Canterbury, who has become a true soul mate. Anyamariee has been a rock. Jasmine., Penelope_rose, and others have been girl friends to treasure. Linx and Plotnik have been father figures, guiding her way. Draugr and Indigo have been fellow travellers in her journey. Borag has caused her both fun and heartache. Celldwell and PhantomStag now hold dear places in her heart. GerardKnight shares many chats. Wavygray shares her fantasies Category:People